1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hoist assembly structured to be used with a ladder or other elevating device to allow a single user to raise or lower a large, awkward, and/or heavy object to or from an elevated location, respectively, without assistance. The hoist assembly includes a release mechanism having an actuator structured to temporarily release a spool from a normally secured orientation relative to a base thereby allowing the user to rotate the spool freely to raise or lower the object via an elongated member such as, by way of example, a wire, rope, or cable. The release mechanism is further structured to automatically return and retain the spool in the normally secured orientation upon release of the actuator, thereby preventing movement of the spool, the elongated member, and any object attached thereto, while the actuator is not being operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elevating devices, such as ladders, lifts, scaffolds, positionable staircases, etc., are commonly used to allow a person to reach an elevated location. Oftentimes, work must be performed at the elevated location, wherein the work may include new construction, maintenance, and/or repair, just to name a few. Thus, it is common for work materials to be required at elevated locations where work is to be performed. The materials which may need to be raised to an elevated location include, but are in no manner limited to, tools, paints, tiles, shingles, tarps, windows, shutters, plywood, drywall, etc. Further, it is not uncommon for a person to attempt to perform work at an elevated location by themselves, elevating the work material(s) to the location and performing the work required without assistance, thereby presenting a number of practical and safety issues related to the person undertaking such an effort alone.
Several devices have been developed in attempts to address these important practical and safety concerns including devices which utilize the side rails of a ladder as a track to guide a truck, carriage, or other support device up the sides of the ladder, wherein the truck or other support device is structured to support and transport one or more objects to an elevated location proximate an upper end of the ladder. A significant disadvantage of these devices is that the truck, carriage, or other support device travels along the side of the ladder on which a user must climb, thereby providing an obstacle for the user to pass and, more importantly, they present a potential safety hazard in the form of the truck, carriage, support device, or object(s) transported thereon dropping down onto a user positioned below either at the base of the ladder or attempting to ascend the same.
Other devices have been developed having a support structure that simply slides over one or more rungs of the ladder and includes a generic lifting mechanism, such as a winch or pulley, to assist in lifting an object. These devices do not, however, address specific structure to maintain the generic lifting mechanism in a fixed, immobile, and secure configuration until such time as a user elects to raise or lower an object utilizing the lifting mechanism. One such device requires a user to secure a free end of a rope or cable attached to the object and passed over a pulley, which may be difficult and/or dangerous if the user is positioned on or below the ladder while raising or lowering an object.
Hoist or winch mechanisms which utilize a complex series of interlocking gears or similar components structured and arranged to maintain an object attached to a line or cable interconnected to the lifting mechanism in a stationary position often require significant additional effort and energy by the person to raise or lower an object to overcome the components which are designed to keep the line or cable stationary.
As such, it would be beneficial to provide a hoist assembly structured to be used with a ladder or other elevating device to allow a single user to raise or lower a large, awkward, and/or heavy object to or from an elevated location, respectively, without assistance. Further, it would be preferable for any such assembly to avoid incorporation of the disadvantages inherent in the various devices described above.